Old Magic
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: A response to DZ2's Forget-Me-Not challenge. A beating by his uncle causes irreversible amnesia, but also unlocks hidden magic that could play a part in history. set in 4th year. Powerful!Grey!Hadrian(Harry) HP/DG UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to the forget-me-not challenge by DZ2**

**Pairing: HP/DG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the idea for this fic, but the story is my own**

* * *

"GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!"

The darkness is comforting. That is what goes through the mind of Harry Potter as he loses consciousness. He lets the sound of the belt slowly fade away into nothing.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE !"

His memories slip away from him when he gets hit in the head by the belt buckle. It's as if he wants to say goodbye to them as they sail away on a gentle current of thought.

Getting his letter…

Diagon Alley…

Platform 9 ¾…

Hogwarts…

Ron and Hermione…

Dumbledore…

It all waves goodbye to him as it leaves…

The stone…

The chamber…

Sirius…

Even his own name…

Darkness…

All that's left is darkness…

* * *

It's the only sound he can hear, the quiet sound of someone…a girl… crying next to him. He might care if not for the fact that he didn't know it was. When he looks though, all he can see is bushy brown hair and large red-rimmed brown eyes.

Who is she?

Why is she here?

"Who are you?" he asked.

The eyes look up, and a wide smile grows on her face, but falters at my question and the hoarseness of my voice.

"Who… am I?"

Her eyes filled with tears at my second question and she tries to pull me into a hug, but I cringe away. The tears in her eyes start to flow freely and she says in a strained voice, "I'm Hermione… I'm your friend" it sounds more like a question to the boy, but she carries on anyway.

"And your name is Harry, did you know that?" she replied.

My face pinches in distaste. What type of a juvenile name is Harry?

"Hadrian" I say.

"What?"

"Call me Hadrian; I want my name to be Hadrian"

She looks confused, but the newly christened Hadrian seemed adamant so she just nods.

Her voice is slightly more confident when she says "I'm just going to get someone for you Har-Hadrian, okay?" at my nod, she gets up shakily and leaves the room, leaving Hadrian to his thoughts.

The only things he now knew were his name was Hadrian, and that girls name was Hermione, and she seemed nice, like a friend. Hadrian couldn't remember having friends before, in fact, the only people he could remember were his 'relatives' and, in the back of his mind, a woman with red hair and emerald eyes- eyes like his own, if he remembered.

Hermione returned, with a woman who was wearing white clothes and a warm smile who introduces herself as Healer Jones. The healer sits down primly and pulls out a clipboard before speaking.

"Hadrian, do you know why you are here?" Hadrian shakes his head no. the healer makes a note on her clipboard.

"I'm going to ask some questions to find out what you do know, okay."

"Okay"

'What's your name?"

"Hadrian"

"What is your last name?"

"I don't know"

"How old are you?"

"14"

"What school do you go to?"

"I don't know"

"Is there anything special about you?"

"I'm connected to the old magic"

That answer stumped both the healer and Hermione. Old magic? Even Hermione hadn't heard of it.

"What do you mean old magic?"

"The magic of old"

"Care to elaborate?"

In answer, Hadrian held out a hand and clicked his fingers. In his hands was ball of flames, which turned into a ball of water, static, earth, light, shadow, and then, at the point of a finger, and the cabinet he was pointing at exploded before a wave of his hand repaired it. Hadrian then closed his eyes and concentrated. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but it just felt _right. _He opened his eyes and a wave of energy caused the two women to literally fall off their chairs.

They were amazed. Hadrian's aura was flowing through the room and they could actually see it. It was emerald green, just like his eyes, there was darkness there but it was quickly fading when an inhumane scream filled the room and, not that they knew it, but the horcrux inside Hadrian was defeated by the boys new overwhelming power.

* * *

Somewhere in the department of mysteries, a prophecy shattered.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was livid as he knocked on the door of number 4 Privet Drive. His instruments were saying Harry was gravely injured, but not at home, so he had come to investigate, and to get the boy home.

A fat man with a mustache answered the door, and promptly turned puce tried to slam the door in the headmasters face, but the old man was surprisingly strong. He didn't notice Dumbledore wave his wand at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK?"

Dumbledore was unfazed by the man's anger and answered in a calm tone with a question of his own, "Where's Harry Mr. Dursley?"

"The freak got what he deserves" Vernon answered in a gleeful tone. Dumbledore's eyed widened.

"What did you do?"

"I taught him place, before that bushy haired freak took him away" A look of regret passed the man's face and Dumbledore was disgusted by it. He was sad that he couldn't beat a boy? All Dumbledore wanted was neglect, not abuse!

"Where is he?"

"The girl took him to some hospital; she mumbled something about a mongoose"

"Ahh, Saint Mungos, clever girl…" Albus quickly obliviated the Dursleys before removing the truth spell he had Vernon on, and disapparated to the magical hospital.

* * *

Hadrian was testing out his magic when an old man with a long white beard appeared in front of him. He was instantly wary, the man looked _too_ nice. That twinkle in his eye had to be artificial. He quickly got the question in before the man could.

"Who the hell are you?"

Dumbledore was completely taken aback by the coldness in the young boys voice. He had been told about his amnesia, and that it was irreversible. He had also been told about this so called _old magic_, and he had wondered if it was the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'. But he hadn't been prepared for the complete distrust in the boys tone. _Everyone_ trusted him, but he had to make do he guessed.

"Harry my bo-"

"Hadrian"

Again, Dumbledore was thrown for a loop. The boys name was Harry! But again, the boys tone brokered no arguments so he let it slide.

"Hadrian, do you know who I am?"

"Only because I was told you were coming, you're Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school I apparently go to" Dumbledore smiled, using the time he was speaking to use legilimency on him.

It seemed the boys' new destiny was to surprise him.

There was nothing in his mind at all; just darkness and what looked like a web of barbed wire that covered a chest. When he took a step forward, his foot seemed to sink into the darkness, slowly dragging him under. When his head was covered, he found himself back outside the boys' mind, staring right at him.

The boys face had turned harsh though, his emerald ice chip eyes boring straight into the twinkling blue of Dumbledore's, and then he felt a nudge in _his _mind. Hadrian knew legilimency? Impossible!

Then, it was as if a battering ram hit him in the chest and he was flung back out into the hallway.

* * *

Back in the room, Hadrian had no idea how it happened, but when the professor had entered his mind, his brain seemed to catalogue how he had done it, and the reciprocation was unintentional. The ejection was intentional though, that man was most definitely untrustworthy. Hermione had left a couple of minutes before Dumbledore arrived, and hadn't she said 'you can trust him, he'll help you' because it certainly didn't seem that way. Maybe she just trusted authority too much. He would have to change that if they were going to be friends.

For now though, he slept, and his dreams were filled with an unfamiliar girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

* * *

**So that's the start of my story, there will be a time jump between now and the next one!**

**Barak out.**


	2. confusion

Hadrian spent the next three weeks in St. Mungos, reading everything he could to make up for his lack of memories about his personal life. It helped that now his bindings were gone, his retention and reading speed almost tripled so he was going through about six books a day. Only one week in and he had the first and second year theory locked in his head. By the end of the second he had done third year and had started on extra readings on his extra classes that he chose, Ancient Runes and a new one to his year, Spellcrafting.

In his third week, he started to get visitors, not that he knew who any of them were, except for Hermione. There was a family of redheads who were apparently like a family to him. Hadrian couldn't see it in a couple of cases. The youngest boy, who was 'Harry's best mate', was an immature jealous prick from what Hadrian could tell and the girl seemed too shy to ever have even a friendly relationship with. The mother was just too motherly, squeezing the life out of him when he didn't even know who she was, which instantly put him on the defenses. The rest of the family he had seen though looked like good people.

A half-giant who called himself Hagrid seemed quite sensitive but he was also a very good person from what Hadrian could tell. Apparently Hagrid was the one who'd told Hadrian about magic in the first place. That confused him, ever since he'd woken up, magic had felt instinctual and was originally one of the first things he was aware he knew, so why had he not known until he was eleven?

Of course the answer came from his healer. He had blocks placed on his magic that hid it from him. When he found out Hadrian was fuming. _Who dares take away the old magic from him!?_ That thought pulled him up short. The old magic was something that confused him greatly, despite his practical mastery over it. No matter what he read or asked about, no one had ever heard of the old magic, and Hadrian couldn't really explain it if asked, just showing a demonstration was all he could do.

He hoped the library at Hogwarts held more answers for him.

The only other thing that really annoyed him lately was his dreams_._ They always featured the same people and the same place, but he didn't recognize any of it.

He was always in a manor, he could tell from the size of it, and he appeared in what looked like the kitchen. There were two children at the children at the table, and a woman could be seen reading a novel of some kind with a soft smile on her face.

The younger of the children had jet black hair and green eyes. Not green like his, eyes that were the same shade of the killing curse, no her eyes were a hard jade color that showed a maturity beyond her 11 year old visage. She was quite short for her age, and she had a soft face, almost slightly angelic in its gentle curves and small button nose.

The other girl though. Every time Hadrian saw her his heart beat faster and his throat went dry. She looked to be about 14 and had, just like her sister, was slightly short for her age. She had long wavy hair, the color a mix of honey and blond, reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes were the cause of Hadrian's reaction though. An absolutely beautiful shade of blue that reminded him of the lightning he could conjure with a simple thought. The exact same shade though, and that confused him greatly. It didn't stop his heart as it seemed to pull in her direction, so he slowly walked over. They never seemed to notice him in the room, and it was like he was a ghost, but the girl seemed to look in his direction more than once, a confused frown on her face.

Before he could touch her though, her eyes would widen in horror as a man walks in, clearly the man of the household. It was clear he was drunk. He would act childish at first, with a simple game of 'eeny meeny miny mo' but as soon as he was done, whoever was picked would be savagely beaten. No matter how much the girls and Hadrian would scream or try to stop him, it just didn't work. Eventually it would be over and the chosen girl would be healed by their sobbing mother. Hadrian noticed the older girl's beatings were worse.

He only had these dreams every couple of days, the location in the manor changing in most, but every time the older girl was there, she would seem to sense _something_ with her in the room. Much like he seemed to sense an alien presence in his room in the hospital sometimes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hadrian, said older girl, Daphne Greengrass was also having strange dreams.

Dreams of Harry Potter.

They were almost every night, and _very_ boring. He would be quietly reading, although at a seemingly superhuman speed, or he would be being visited by his friends. She didn't really understand why she was dreaming of this, or why Harry- no, _Hadrian_, that's what he said his name was in the dream- seemed to sense her there, just as she seemed to sense something shortly before and during her 'fathers' regular drunken beatings.

Daphne knew they weren't intentional, but her father had a problem with alcohol that potions didn't seem to want to fix. He just couldn't stop drinking.

It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't a violent drunk, but at least he wouldn't cross the _other _line.

* * *

BREAK*Not that either of the children knew this, but two _very_ old people were aware of what these dreams entailed, and watched with a mix of sadness and excitement as their bond was becoming apparent.

"I can't wait Nick" the woman sighed, relieved her husband of over 600 years had finally found someone to carry over his legacy.

"I know Penny, I'm glad too; at least I wasn't the last with the old magic. I am surprised it was him though" The man had his brow furrowed in confusion.

Why him? Didn't Hadrian Potter have enough to deal with? Apparently not. Now Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel had to wait just a couple of years before they could divulge their formula for the philosophers stone and they could finally be on their way to the next great adventure, knowing that Nicholas' line had finally produced another with the old magic.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the holidays were rather bland for Hadrian. It was a simple time, all he did was read, and sleep in the Leaky Cauldron pub.

He also mused on his dreams some more.

He managed to figure out the girls name was Daphne Greengrass, and she was a Slytherin in his year at Hogwarts, but she was neutral in the politics of the wizarding world. She had also been having dreams about him. This made him feel strangely happy, like some warm goo wormed its way into his somewhat now dead heart. He decided to meet her at some point, possibly on the train, if he could find her alone. He didn't really fancy finding himself in a compartment of slytherins who may hate him (not that he couldn't handle himself, he was worried for the slytherins) for whatever reason.

Knowing now that Daphne could sense him when he saw her in his dreams led him to read some books on the mind magics. He figured out what Dumbledore had done that day was a mind art called legilimency, and Hadrian had learned how to do it inherently from the experience. He guessed it was something to do with his new retention or possibly the old magic. He learned and came proficient in occlumency in only a couple of day, not that he seemed to need it, but it was always good to have extra protection. He learned the subtle art of persuasion, done by influencing emotions slightly to come to the right conclusion. Hadrian promised himself to only do this when necessary though.

The last thing he made sure to know for a rather selfish reason was a slightly altered form of astral projection. He called it dream projection, and he learned it for Daphne. It was a way of entering somebody else's dream, and all he needed to know for it was a person's appearance. He would go into a trance like state while doing it, so he made sure he was in bed when he did it. He had practiced, with his permission of course, on Tom the bartender, and it worked perfectly.

Now he was going to try on the one person he wanted to.

* * *

Daphne was bored.

Very bored.

Then again, when she watched Hadrian in her sleep, she always was, all he was doing was sleeping.

She didn't really know why she was dreaming about him all the time, only tha-

"Hey Daphne!"

She whipped around, quick as a flash, only to come face to face with the person she was dreaming about. Hadrian Potter. There were two of them, one in the bed, and one leaning against the doorframe, a lopsided smile gracing his face.

"What- but- how?" she spluttered.

"Magic" he responded, a wry smirk now replacing his smile, earning a huff from the girl before him.

"Okay… are you going to tell me _what _magic?" Daphne asked, still sort of reeling from the situation she was in. Hadrian shrugged.

"It's a type of mind magic I've been practicing; I call it 'dream projection' because it doesn't really have a name. Basically, I go into a trance like state" he motioned to his other body, "and I can enter anyone's dream, as long as I know what they look like." Hadrian looked rather sheepish as he admitted, "I've sort of been dreaming about you for a month now"

Daphne looked to be going through a multitude of emotions, which were all flickering across her face at blinding speed. Confusion, mild admiration, annoyance, and embarrassment were the most prominent, but her face finally settled for embarrassment, judging by the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"I've been dreaming about you too" she almost whispered.

Hadrian was confused. From what he'd found out by talking to people and reading a book on all the old pureblood families, the Greengrass family, like the Zabini's were amazing at controlling their emotions, yet this girl, this beautiful ice queen of a girl (he'd heard a couple of second year slytherins talking about it, they were friends with Daphne's sister, despite being a year older) was blushing and looking at the ground while admitting she dreamt about a guy. Granted that guy was right in front of him but he had expected to be met with some resistance.

Daphne was experiencing similar confusion for a similar reason. Since when did the infamous ice queen of slytherin blush? It was an outrage! Yet, she couldn't help it. Her rational mind was screaming at her to get herself under control and realize this was only part of a dream, but the other, more dominant part of her was screaming at her to admit that, just by watching him sleep, or occasionally interact with people in the morning, she had an attachment to him that confused the hell out of her.

"so…" Hadrian was trying to find a way to initiate a conversation that wouldn't leave the both of them stuttering. _Ah-ha_. "I was wondering if you could help me Daphne." He asked, a small smile on his face again as he sat on one of the two armchairs he put in his room for the sole purpose of this conversation. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but I recently lost most of my memories, are you aware of that?"

Daphne nodded as she sat primly down in the other armchair, hands clasped and legs crossed slightly to the side.

"I need to know the who's who of Hogwarts, and I would like to say before you start, if you want to, that I am now completely impartial, as to be completely honest with you, at this moment, I only trust four people, aside from you" at this, Daphne raised an elegant eyebrow. Guessing what she wanted Hadrian carried on with, "Hermione Granger, the Weasley twins, and Rubeus Hagrid"

Daphne couldn't help but blurt out, "What about Ron Weasley and the Weasley parents?" She had seen previous interactions Hadrian had with the group prior to his memory loss, but not since, and he seemed very close with Mr and Mrs Weasley, and of course Ron was his 'best mate'.

Hadrian frowned slightly before responding, "Mrs Weasley is way too overbearing and invasive for my tastes and Mr Weasley, while slightly better, has absolutely no backbone whatsoever, and Ron…" Hadrian faltered slightly here, still slightly sickened by what he had heard a few days after his hospitalization.

"_Professor Dumbledore" Ron had said, not realizing Hadrian had gone to wash his hands, and could hear them "Harry doesn't seem to like me anymore, and quite frankly sir, I never liked him anyway, so would put the last payment in my personal vault please? I'm done with the attention grabber now" Ron had said all this very fast, as if afraid of the venerable headmasters' reaction._

_Hadrian couldn't see Dumbledore's face but could hear his reply quite clearly, "I'm sorry to hear that mister Weasley, but of course, you will get your last payment from the Potter vault by this weekend, and you will get access to it by your fifteenth birthday."_

Hearing this story made Daphne mad, but she quickly calmed down when Hadrian revealed he was going to take his lordship the next day and take the money back, along with any other fraudulent payments.

This conversation seemed to ease the tension between the two, and they ended talking all through night about anything and everything, and just before Daphne woke up, Hadrian promised to come by every night if she wanted, as the trance state he was in also replenished his energy as if he really had been sleeping.

Coming out of the trance state, Hadrian sighed. He had a busy day today, and it would be a lot easier if a certain blond were beside him.


End file.
